Kiss Me Slowly
by Just-Absolutely-Super
Summary: "It kind of sucks that you're my first kiss and I don't remember it." Ladybug turns her head toward him. Without missing a beat she says: "Would you like to remember it?"


**AN: **This is so self-indulgent it's not even funny.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

* * *

"It kind of sucks that you're my first kiss and I don't remember it."

Ladybug turns her head toward him. Without missing a beat she says:

"Would you like to remember it?"

She supposes that isn't the response he's expecting because Chat Noir suddenly sputters, leading to hacking coughs that double him over to the point he almost falls off the rooftop ledge they were sitting on. Ladybug can't help but laugh at the dramatic reaction.

"Wh-What?" he finally asks when he catches his breath.

Ladybug shrugs, trying to hide her blushing face. Honestly, her words were unexpected even to her; they just sort of slipped out. She's not used to being so bold. She should tell Chat that she's only joking and he should just ignore her. She should take it all back, but funnily enough, she finds that she doesn't _want _to take it back.

"I-I said," she replies, steeling her nerves, "would you like to remember? Kissing me, that is?"

He gapes at her, his green-yellow cat eyes wide in disbelief. Now Ladybug starts feeling less bold, her face growing redder than her suit. What is she thinking?

Well…actually she _does _know what she's thinking.

She's thinking that she _really _wants to kiss her partner.

She _shouldn't _be thinking that. It could open a door Ladybug has tried _very _hard to keep closed ever since she met the boy.

But lately, she finds that she's _tired _of keeping that door closed. She's tired of keeping her feelings for her partner at bay. It's become a bit of a forbidden fruit to her and Ladybug is ready to give into temptation and _taste it_.

Chat Noir is still blinking at her in disbelief and Ladybug suddenly feels awkward and insecure. She both loves and hates how vulnerable he makes her feel.

"W…Well?" she nervously asks.

Chat Noir then raises a hand and starts poking Ladybug in the cheek. Shocked and chagrined by the action, the spotted heroine yelps in protest and bats his hand away. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're real and not an illusion."

Ladybug blinks at him before giving a snort. She doesn't really blame him for doubting it's really her in front of him. After all, Chat hasn't had the best track record when it comes to facing off against fake Ladybugs. "I promise I'm real, you goof! Not an illusion, not a sentimonster, just _me_!"

"Prove it!" he demands, but there's a grin on his face so Ladybug knows he's not being completely serious in his doubt.

She rolls her eyes but complies, "Your favorite color is blue."

"A lot of people's favorite color is blue," he rebuffs. Ladybug huffs in annoyance with her stubborn partner—of course he's going to make her work for it.

"You've told me your favorite anime is Ouran High School Host Club."

"It's a classic," he simply says, leading Ladybug to infer that he wanted a more _detailed _form of proof. Okay then, she could do that.

"You once to me Plagg made you so mad one day that you decided to replace his Camembert with imitation cheese for a week straight."

Chat laughs, indicating that his Lady has indeed proven herself "real" to him, "Oh my gosh, I remember that! He was _so mad_! I think he would have cataclysm'd me if I wasn't the reason he has cheese in the first place!"

Ladybug laughs with him, the awkwardness of the situation dissipating. It takes a moment for their laughter to die down, and once it does there's a calm that comes between them. Not uncomfortable, but a silence that lets Ladybug feel at ease. This is one of the things she adores about being with Chat—nothing is ever forced. They can be as comfortable as they want to be around each other and nothing can ruin it.

Though her offer to kiss him for real still hangs in the air…

"Were you serious?" Chat's voice is soft and hesitant. "Would you really kiss me?"

Ladybug hates how insecure he sounds. Chat Noir is an amazing person and such a great guy. Ladybug has no doubt that in his civilian life he's just as genuine and sweet. Who wouldn't want to kiss him? Any doubts she had beforehand melts away. He's always going out of his way to make her feel good about herself; she should do the same for him.

Ladybug feels her cheeks burn again as she replies, "Yes. I really am serious. I want to kiss you."

She's not lying.

Chat Noir's own cheeks take on a pink tint as he smiles shyly, his right hand coming up to rub the back of his head.

"O-Okay then."

He then turns himself more to where he's facing Ladybug. She does the same. They regard each other silently, nervous grins on both their faces. Chat Noir swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing with the action. Ladybug bites her lip and she's not sure what to do with her hands. Eventually, she settles on grabbing Chat's hands. He squeezes them in response.

"Ready?" she asks in a whisper.

Chat nods, "Ready when you are."

Before she can lose her nerve, Ladybug leans her face upwards with puckered lips. Chat follows her lead and meets her in the middle. Their lips press together firmly.

It wasn't as rushed or desperate as the kiss Ladybug gave Chat during the Dark Cupid incident, nor was it as passionate (Ladybug presumes) as the one they gave each other during Oblivio. Instead it was short and sweet, just a simple press of lips together, noses gently bumping. It's nice, Ladybug thinks.

It's over before she knows it, Chat moving away to give his Lady her space. Ladybug fights back a pout—her lips feel so _cold _now. Trying to cover up how much she enjoyed their kiss, she flicks his bell and teasingly asks, "How was that?"

Chat gives her a flirty wink, "Like a dream come true, M'Lady."

Ladybug giggles. She should be satisfied, call it night and bid her partner farewell. Leave the aftermath of their kiss for another day to think over. But she doesn't do that. Instead, she scoots herself a little closer to him, Chat copying her moves in response.

"Would you…like another one?" she can't believe she's asking this, but the temptation is too much. His lips just felt _so good_, she's dying to kiss them again.

"I would love that very much," he replies.

This time Ladybug knows what to do with her hands as she wraps her arms around Chat's neck. Chat's hands in turn rest on her waist. Their lips crash together with more force and intensity than the previous one.

The two superheroes don't have a lot of experience, but it appears their instincts take over. Ladybug tilts her head to the left, Chat's own head tilting in accordance so their lips are slanted at an angle. Their mouths move against each other and Ladybug knows that to an outsider their kiss would probably be described as "sloppy," but she can't bring herself to care at that moment. She feels her heart flutter and explode into raw emotion. Kissing Chat Noir was _definitely _a good idea, she thinks.

Suddenly, she feels him suck on her bottom lip, causing a moan to escape Ladybug's lips. She feels embarrassed about doing that and would have broken away from her partner and his kiss had Chat not use that opportunity to dip his tongue into her mouth.

The sudden intrusion makes Ladybug still in her movements, the blush returning to her cheeks with a fiery vengeance. Chat notices her hesitation and immediately pulls himself back.

"I'm so sorry," he apologizes breathlessly, "was that too much?"

Ladybug is panting, bluebell eyes wide in surprise. She's amazed that she doesn't feel uncomfortable at all in the slightest. It had been a strange feeling, but that was mostly due to the fact that it had surprised her. Had she been more prepared, she wouldn't have frozen up and she and Chat would still be kissing. She shakes her head "no."

"N-No. I…ummm," she stutters, trying to formulate her words, "I was just surprised is all…by that."

The air becomes a little awkward as Chat avoids eye contact. He does that nervous tick of his again—scratching the back of his head with his right hand.

"Sorry…"

"No, no, don't be!" Ladybug quickly tells him. "It wasn't bad at all! I liked it!"

"O-Oh…really?" he asks, turning back to face her fully again.

"Yes, really!" she affirms. She then gulps nervously, playing with her fingers, "If it's okay with you, I'd like to continue…"

Chat grins at her, looking positively ecstatic. He then wiggles his eyebrows at her, the grin morphing into a cheeky smirk.

"Does M'Lady like the cat getting her tongue?"

She frowns at him, pushing his face away, "On second thought, I think I changed my mind—"

"No, no, no, no! I'm sorry, Bugaboo, I'll stop, I promise. Please let me kiss you again!" he pleads, gloved hands coming into the prayer position.

She giggles, placing her hand on her chin in a thinking pose, "Well… I suppose so…" she drawls out. "You're lucky you're actually a good kisser."

Chat pumps his fist in the air, "Ladybug thinks I'm a good kisser! Score!"

She laughs at his antics and was about to tease him a little more before Chat Noir suddenly grabs her by the face and brings her lips back to his. This time she allows his tongue to enter her mouth and the two experiment with the concept of French kissing.

Ladybug's not sure how much time had passed—a minute? 10 minutes? An hour?—but soon the superhero duo experience the need for air and they finally part from each other.

"Wow…" Chat pants, a satisfied smile on his face. Ladybug would never say it out loud, but he actually did look like a cat that got the cream. She thinks she might have the same look on her face as well.

"Yeah…wow." She breathes.

They spend the next few minutes just sitting together in comfortable silence, cuddling on the rooftop ledge. Ladybug holds Chat's hand, admiring the Parisian night while Chat occasionally gives her small pecks on the top of her head. She likes this. She likes being with him. She wouldn't mind if it became a regular thing.

Off in the distance she hears the chime of a clock tower, indicating the late hour. Ladybug sighs in disappointment. How she wishes time would just remain still for once…

"It's late." Chat says softly, "We should probably head home."

Ladybug nods, "Yeah, I have to get up early tomorrow morning."

She disentangles herself from Chat Noir and rises to stand, her partner following suit.

"Patrol tomorrow night?" he asks. "Same time?"

"Same time." She confirms.

Ladybug grabs her yoyo at her waste, spinning it around in preparation to grapple it onto the next rooftop. Before she does that, however, she quickly steps up to Chat and plants a chaste kiss to his lips.

"See you later, my Kitty."

With that she flings her yoyo onto a nearby chimney and swings to her next destination, leaving a flustered but happy Chat Noir behind. Caressing his lips with a hand, Chat watches her swing away, a lovesick look on his face.

"See you later…my Miraculous Ladybug."

* * *

**AN: **I have this weird kink of Chat Noir calling Ladybug his "Miraculous Ladybug." I also have a similar one where I enjoy the idea of Adrien calling Marinette, "My Marinette." Wow, I'm fluff-loving trash….


End file.
